happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Lalaloopsy Friends
'''Happy Lalaloopsy Friends '''is a episode of HTFF and is LalaKeithy123's first episode. Starring # Cuddles # Giggles # Toothy # Lammy # Jewel Sparkles # Crumbs Sugar Cookie # Trace E. Doodles # Pepper Pots 'N' Pans Featuring # Senior # Lumpy # Puffy # Superspeed # Ace Fender Bender # Suzette La Sweet # Squiggles 'N' Shapes # Little Bah Peep Appearances # Buck and Chuck # Josh # Stacy # Petunia # Genesis and Beauty # Lilly and Joy # Sir Battlescarred # Pix E. Flutters # Toffee Cocoa Cuddles # Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff # Bea Spells-A-Lot # Trinket Sparkles # Sprinkle Spice Cookie Summary Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lammy are playing and having fun. Suddenly, a pink portal appears and the 4 become surprised. Cuddles went closed into the pink portal. Suddenly, legs with pink perfect shoes and hands come out. The 4 back away until a lalaloopsy comes out. A lalaloopsy calls herself Jewel Sparkles. Crumbs arrive and so does Pepper too. A chalk hand appears and the 3 girls back away until she saw a cutest chalk girl. The girl appears to be Trace E. Doodles packing her chalk. The 3 girls say hello and they hugger each other. Toothy appears to like Jewel, Cuddles likes Crumbs, Giggles likes Pepper, and Lammy likes Trace E.. Suddenly Senior bursts in and mocks the 4 HTFs before seeing Trace E.. Senior laughs and calls Trace E. ugly. This angers Trace E. and causes her to say "I AM NOT UGLY!" and gets out her small chalkboard and draws a hole, then she draws a gun and pops it out. Trace E. fires her gun to Senior, aiming his eyeball. Senior loses his eyeball and screams in horror and runs away. Trace E. cheers. The 3 lalaloopsy girls are shocked by the horror and so does the 3 HTFs. Suddenly, Lumpy walks to the 4 HTFs and is shocked by the 4 lalaloopsy girls here. Jewel says "AH! A MOOSE!" and kicks him in the crotch. But before she could do it, Cuddles stops her and says that they are our moose friend. Jewel says oh. Suddenly, more characters like Ace, Suzette, Squiggles, and Little Bah come out of portal. Lumpy says "Halo!" and the 4 more lalaloopsys find Lumpy. They say "OH HELLO THERE!" and Squiggles peaks out to saw Trace E. and they start falling in love with her. Puffy and Superspeed watched this from the Park and they both greet everyone. Puffy saw Suzette and they fall in love too. Lammy leds Trace E. and Squiggles some tea and they says yes, so they have tea time. Superspeed loved Ace so much but Ace uses his wrench to turn the eye around making it pop out. Superspeed screams in horror and kicks Ace. Ace walks backwards until he is ran over by the tractor where Buck and Chuck are driving it. Suzette greets Puffy some sweets and starts to eat some. Superspeed could be seen leaving. Lammy had enough time for tea and accidentally spills tea all over on Squiggles and Trace E.. They start to scream and Lammy tries to make them calm down, but Squiggles gets killed by a baseball bat Cuddles is doing by hitting it. Crumbs tries to stop him, but she couldn't and kicks Cuddles' butt. Cuddles screams and runs away. Lammy said she has enough time at the park and went back home. This is getting worser. Puffy has eaten too many sweets and has a stomachache and then she falls down. Suddenly, more characters like Sir, Pix E., Toffee, Mittens, and Bea appear. Josh, Stacy, Petunia, Genesis and Beauty, and Lilly and Joy are taking a family walk when they say lalaloopsys. Beauty likes Toffe and Genesis like Sir. Just as Pepper greets Giggles some cheese, a shriek is heard. She saw Beauty biting one of Toffee's chocolate eyes off and Petunia picks up Beauty. Toffee accidentally smacks Petunia's tail and it rips off. When Sir sees this, he has a better idea. Sir brings a giant dynamite until he sees Josh with a candle, Josh trips on a rock and the candle lands on a giant dynamite, it makes a big explosion, and everyone was killed. Blood and guts are everywhere. Just as the episode is about to end, Trinket, Jewel's little sister and Sprinkle, Crumbs' little sister is teleported to HTF Land and they saw blood and guts and they start to play with them, Trinket is jumping on bloody puddles and Sprinkle is stretching the guts. The closing iris shows on a heart who is smashed and stopped heart beating. Moral Lalaloopsys and HTFs don't mix! Deaths *Ace is ran over by the tractor. *Cuddles accidentally hits Squiggles so much by hitting with a baseball bat killing her. *Everyone dies in the explosion except Lammy, Superspeed, Senior, Cuddles, Trinket, and Sprinkle. Injuries *Senior's eyeball is hit by the gun losing it. *Ace accidentally turns Superspeed's eyeball with his wrench making it losing it. *Squiggles and Trace E. is spilled by some hot tea. *Cuddles' butt is kicked. *One of Toffee's chocolate eyes is bitten off by Beauty. *Petunia's tail rips off when is smacked by Toffee. Trivia *Lumpy saying "Halo!" to more new lalaloopsys in HTF Land instead of saying "Hello!" is a reference to Halo games. *This is Lalaloopsy's first appearance. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes